lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessio
@Aurillan D 200X - Early Summer 2005 Alessio'matteo'nuruodo =Description= Of medium height and build, this blue skinned humanoid has immaculately gelled blue-black streaked hair. He has high cheek bones and has twinkling round red eyes which overlook a distinguished aqualine nose. His skin is slightly tanned with no obvious wrinkles marring his face. He appears to move very fluidly and with specific intent. A medium height and build humanoid covered from head to toe in eighteen duraplast plates. The armor appears to be of Imperial origin with a phrik alumium modification seen around the edges of some of the white duraplast. Tough black material is seen where some of the plates join. =Background= &RB&Cackground: &RN&Came: &BAzahaal'matteo'nuruodo &RA&Cffliation: &BNuruodo family affliate &RP&Clace of Birth: &BCsaplar, Unknown Regions &RP&Carents: &BResearch Specialists for Foreign Affairs on Indigenious Belligerants &RS&Ciblings: &BN/A &RL&Cegal: &BLow schooling promisary trend analysis &RE&Cducation &RS&Cchool: &BAdvanced Ship tactics, Elysia &RS&Cchool: &BIVth Defense Fleet Tactical Centre, Khar &RS&Cchool: &BPonsi CEDF based, Csilla &RS&Cpouse: &BNone. &RO&Cffspring: &BNone &RL&Canguages: &BChiss tongue Cheunh, basic &RH&Cobbies: &B =Character Sheet= Create a Detailed Personality: Beliefs: He is better than the failures of his past. Faith: Easy going, phelgamatic, logical Moral Code: Egotistical belief he is better Ambitions/Goal: He seeks some position to be highly regarded. Reactions: tactful/seemingly cautious/quietly reflective Impressions: Very stand offish individual that cuts people off. humans: mild disdain for the poltics zeltrons: mild interest, curious wookies/gamorreans/trandoshans: dismisses bothans: outward disdain The voice of chiss seems to be always smooth and calm, although this can be due to its emotional tranquillity. Often chiss is described like contemplativo, deliberative and calculating, always pensativo. This gives an attractive dawn them of intelligence and. Thoughts on his weekness: His egotistical belief he is better than what has been evidently proven gets him into trouble. Accepts too many things he can not do. Supports minor crime clans over anyone else then engie clans. Develop calc emotes emote slowly blinks his red eyes. emote tilts his head slightly and moves his lips silently. emote lips remain pursed in their contemplative state. Attitude ideas: Items: Soft, sharply creased, white with black embroidery // 2 Chiss Charric's, Echani Ritual Brand, Verpine Heavy Alloy Battlesuit. Meanwhile, a frightful foreign race that already had attacked planets of the galaxy, the Ssi-ruuk Empire , commenced an offensive against the border colonies of the space chiss. It was a serious error, and the last one that committed. The technology chiss has been developed completely by them, without having access to the advances of the rest of the galaxy. Chiss has had other scientists and has made similar discoveries to obtain aliquot technology to which it is used in the rest of the galaxy. The technology samples that more easily we can analyze are mainly warlike because it is what chiss has been seen more outside the space. In the first place, a weapon of well-known particle unloading exists like charric, that chiss keeps in the belt. He is similar to rifle to bláster, but it seems to be able to emit, moving a control, a power unloading or a particle ray guided by máser. That one leaves one more a burn more intense than the one of bláster normal; this one causes kinetic and thermal damage and works through microwaves that penetrate the armors based on ceramics and polymer, making unusable them to all the effects. Charric Some models of charric can be put in "stunning"; in others, that effect is only obtained shooting against which it takes a metallic armor, the only well-known protection against charrics. In charrics deafening, máser it is replaced by a green electromagnetic load tuned to alter the neurological patterns. Charric has forty loads; later, it is necessary to replace the power plant. But, since chiss is not prone to the personal combat, charrics is not a common vision. // Chiss Autarchy/Imperial // A gold chain with a pendant A gold chain with a pendant (Glowing) some hide of the greater Krayt Dragon A Rune-Etched Caalamrite Helm A Pair of Rune-Etched Caalamrite Leg Plates Some Toe Spiked Boots Some Black Fingerless Gloves A Pair of Rune-Etched Caalamrite Arm Plates (Glowing) (Humming) A Photon Disruption Energy Shield A Dark Hooded Cape a krayt dragon scale belt A Platinum Chain Bracelet A Platinum Chain Bracelet a black blaster BlasTech DLT-19 Blaster Rifle Black Leather Trenchcoat with 'I hate everything' Sewn on the Back. Retholian Comprehensive Equipment Case - All you'll Need contains: a slim-line blue leather belt holster A Dewback Hide Backpack A Flaming Dragon Tattoo (2) A Platinum Chain Bracelet (2) a gold herringbone necklace (2) (Glowing) (Humming) A Photon Disruption Energy Shield A needle and thread Race: 19 year old Chiss rank: None Hitroll: 19 Damroll: 20 Armor: -0040 Align: = Hit Points: 782 of 782 Move: 2990 of 2990 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- combat Level: 118/118 piloting Level: 70 /70 engineering Level: 40 /40 bounty hunting Level: 18 /79 smuggling Level: 42 /42 diplomacy Level: 65 /81 leadership Level: 53 /103* espionage Level: 30 /33 slicer Level: 25 /29 medical Level: 68 /70* science Level: 106/144* force Level: ???/??? =Events= *Beat him down twice A_Jawa_male : LocMapVNum4097|A brown jawa robe|(Glowing) (Humming) A Photon Disruption Energy Shield|LocMapVNum3997|LocMapVNum4307|a floor-length hooded black cloak|LocMapVNum1353|a long brown hooded cloak|LocMapVNum256|A dirty-sandy white cloak and Faceplate|a spherical reflective helmet|a pair of white leather boots|A Chromite Earring *Maerik took the Zeltron in *Master Niobe, As per standing orders, I am reporting to you. I, Alessio'matteo'nuruodo, stand ready to support the engineering group in their tasks, support the science division in their tasks but mainly wish to work as an aid to the diplomatic corps. I have and will continue to support scouting and forward operations as required as I have done with the Vice-Marshall Udenn. Science has been my field but am looking to fulfill my potetional in the service of the empire. I stand ready for duty as required. Alessio =Omg I was mugged and not restored this= A sleek looking blaster is laying here on the ground. An antique Drovian family heirloom lies here. A small personal computer was left here. (2) A credit application for Bagsho Savings & Loan lies here. (3) A Package to Doctor Hasman is here. A package to a twi'lek engineer on Coruscant lies here. (3) A small brown package is here, waiting to be delivered. (18) A book titled 'principles and theories of the force' A white envelope was left lying here. Some Loose, Encompassing Midnight robes were left on the ground here collecting dust Crate PackageDrovis was dropped here. Crate PackageCoruscant was dropped here. Black Baron was dropped here. A piece of shimmering hard leather is here. (21) A sealed durasteel case is here. A bolt of shear is here. (39) A super conductor is here. (20) (Glowing) A High-Yield ammo cell was left laying here. (40) An Armor Crate Labeled '8 location, 4 layers bacta infused durasteel base, duraplast enhanced' was dropped here. (2) Crate BlasterGem was dropped here. Crate LorrdBH was dropped here. Crate PackageMisc was dropped here. Crate OreGem was dropped here. Crate SabreGem was dropped here. =Think Logs= =Died= Naboo poisonings which I died to A large humanoid stands here covered in a very shiny radioactive, chemical and biological suit. A reflective visor covers his faceplate while the thick rubbery suit impedes its movements somewhat. A large backpack device with multiple fans turns on and off as hoses enter and exit at various spots in the suit. A slack mouthed citizen appears to have an ashen complexion. Between the spasms you notice this black haired Nubian appears to be sick with something as his or her eyes roll back now and then. A dark brown cloth shirt has been ripped near the neckline exposing more of the chest area. Category:Characters